


Boxed Affairs

by yffismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, donghae - Freeform, eunhyuk - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Donghae wanted something to change up his normal, boring, life he lived day after day. When the company he works with is planning to move into a new building, he thinks that might be enough to excite his life for a little while. What he did not expect was to get distracted with one of the movers who comes to help him pack up his office. The two appear to have some interest in each other, but will anything come from it? Or is it only a passing affair?





	Boxed Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This work was origonally posted to my AFF account on January 31, 2016

Donghae did not know if he could ever consider an office job where all you did was sit on your butt and type on the computer fun...but that was his reality. He had gotten hired five years ago and had been doing the same thing since day one. He had very easily gotten accustomed to his daily routine and job, and it had become quite boring for him to go through it every single day. His alarm would go off at 5:30am, he would be showered and dressed by 6:00am, and then was fed and out the door by 6:30, getting to work by 7:00am. Then it was the usual work day with a lunch break at noon, and leaving the office between 4:00pm and 5:00pm. It was not like he even did anything fun when he arrived home. He was usually too tired and popped something into the microwave for dinner, lounged around, and passed out before 10:00pm. To say the least. he did not exactly live a thrilling lifestyle.

For years now, Donghae had been hoping something would come along that would change up his normal routine and make things more interesting. Well...something was happening, but he would not call it exciting exactly. The company he was working for was moving buildings because they needed more space. That meant everyone had to pack up everything in their offices and get it into moving trucks. Even though it was not the exact type of excitement Donghae had been hoping for, since it seemed more stressful than anything, but at least it was something.

On Thursday, Donghae had come into the office to see a bunch of movers on their floor. He worked on the fourth floor so it seemed the movers were getting through one floor per day, considering the first three floors were already empty.

“Donghae!” a voice called just as Donghae reached his door.

“Yes, Leeteuk?” Donghae called back, turning around to see his boss walking towards him rather quickly.

“Have you started packing away your things yet?” Leeteuk questioned. He had a hunch he needed to get on the younger about it.

“Aahhh...kind of…” Donghae replied, pushing his door open to let his boss see inside his office.

When Leeteuk looked inside, his shoulders drooped and he ran a hand over his face while letting out a heavy sigh.

“Donghae...nothing has been packed away,” Leeteuk stated, dropping his hand from his face and staring at him. “You haven’t even labeled the boxes yet.”

“I forgot how you wanted them labeled…” Donghae confessed looking down at the floor.

“You received an e-mail with your new floor number and room number the other day,” the older sighed with a hopeless expression on his face. “Put those two things on the box first and then your name at the bottom,” Leeteuk explained with a small roll of his eyes. “Someone should be coming to your office shortly, so start packing up and getting things ready so it doesn’t look like you’ve been completely slacking,” he stated before walking away while shaking his head.

Donghae nodded his head before entering his room, leaving his door open so whoever was going to help him move his things could come in right away.

Sitting down at his desk, Donghae quickly turned on his computer and opened up his e-mail to look for the one Leeteuk had been talking about. He was quickly able to locate it, since it had been marked as urgent, and read the information.

“I’m going to be on floor...seven,” Donghae read, raising his eyebrows in surprise at how much bigger this building seemed to be. “Room 784,” he then read.

Just as Donghae was closing out of his e-mail, there was a light knock on his door. Turning his head up, he saw a man from the moving company they were using standing there was a cap on his head. He was wearing a tattered pair of jeans, and the moving company’s shirt with the first couple of top buttons undone to reveal a white wifebeater underneath. He was pulling off a pair of white work gloves and shoving them into his back pocket as he looking at Donghae.

“I was instructed to come here to help you move your boxes down...but I see you haven’t started packing anything yet,” the man stated, scratching his head and placing one of his hands on his hip while looking around the room.

“Ahhh...sorry about that,” Donghae apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kept getting preoccupied with work and pushed back packing…” he explained, feeling slightly guilty for causing a hold up in the moving process.

“No need to apologize,” the man stated, walking more into the room. “I’ve helped so many people that I know how things go now. If you hand me a marker, I can start writing your information on the boxes for you so you can start deciding what’s going to go in which box,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, thank you!” Donghae said, pulling out a drawer and locating a black marker to hand to the man.

Reaching his hand out, Donghae handed the marker to the mover. When the man reached forward to grab it, their hands touched, causing Donghae to drop the marker and pull his back as if they had just shocked each other or something.

“Sorry, I must not have had a good enough grip on it,” the mover apologized, bending over to pick the sharpie up from the floor before shooting Donghae another charming smile.

Donghae watched as the man bent over and stood back up, grabbing one of the boxes that were sitting off to the side. The man then sat himself down on the floor, with his legs crossed, and uncapped the marker before looking back up at Donghae. The two of them stared at each other for a while without blinking, making Donghae feel a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

“So...what’s your information?” the mover then asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Huh…?” Donghae muttered after blinking his eyes a couple of times and giving his head a small shake.

“Well either you’re going to give me the information I need for the box, or I’m going to die from inhaling the scent of this marker,” the mover stated, followed by a smile and small laugh.

“Ohh...sorry…” Donghae apologized, completely oblivious that of course the mover wouldn't know that. “Umm...floor seven,” he stated as he watched the man write it largely on the box so it would be easy to read later. “R-room 784…” he said next, suddenly feeling hotter than he was before as he slightly pulled at the collar of his shirt.

The room then went silent again as Donghae watched how the mover wrote down his room number, the only sound being the squeaking of the marker against the box.

“What’s your name?” the mover suddenly asked when he lifted the marker from the box, having finished writing the number down.

Donghae’s head shot up as he looked at the man more, his eyes growing large.

“W-why!?” Donghae questioned.

“To go on the box,” the man replied, tapping the box with his hand and looking up with innocent eyes. “Why else?”

“Ohh...ri-right...sorry…” Donghae apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“You like to apologize a lot,” the man commented with a small laugh as he tapped the bottom of the marker against the box and watched the man in the room.

“Sorry…” Donghae apologized again.

“There you go again,” the man said with a small sigh.

Donghae sucked his lips in and looked down at the floor, kicking his foot against the bottom of his desk.

“So do you have a name or should I just write down ‘Apologizing Man’?” the move questioned with a small laugh.

That also got a small chuckle out of Donghae as he shook his head.

“My name is Donghae, Lee Donghae,” he stated while still laughing a little.

“Lee Donghae,” the mover said as he wrote the name down on the box with a smile. “That’s a nice name,” he stated, looking back up at Donghae.

“Um...what’s your name?” Donghae asked.

“Does it matter? I’m just a mover,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I-it would still be nice to know...since you’re helping me and all,” Donghae said, his face turning slightly red. “Better than just saying ‘hey, you’ or ‘mover guy’ or...something like that,” the man explained.

“Ha, ha, ha! Lee Eunhyuk, my name’s, Lee Eunhyuk,” the man answered before grabbing another box and copying the same information onto it from the first one.

The room was soon silent as Eunhyuk finished writing the information on the boxes and as Donghae started filling the boxes with everything in his office. They had been working for quite some time when Eunhyuk took his hat off and flung it onto Donghae’s desk so he could slick his blonde hair back. Donghae looked up and started staring at Eunhyuk. His mouth hung open slightly as he saw how Eunhyuk pulled at his shirt to fan himself off a bit, his hair slightly moving with the small breeze he was creating. They had been working in a small room together, and two bodies moving around was a sure way to get both of them hot.

“Enjoying the sight, Donghae?” Eunhyuk asked with a smirk on his face.

“I...I umm...it...it’s hot in here…” Donghae managed to get out. “I should turn up the air conditioning in here...s-so w-we’re more comfortable,” he said, making his way towards the thermostat.

“There’s no need for that,” Eunhyuk stated, leaning up against the wall to block Donghae’s way, and in the process closing the door with his foot. “We’ll be done here soon enough,” he explained.

“A-are...y-you sure?” Donghae asked next.

“Have you always had a stuttering problem?” Eunhyuk asked out of curiosity, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“N-no...it o-only h-ha-happens ar-around-” Donghae cut himself off and looked away from Eunhyuk to turn around towards his desk again.

Shoving himself off the wall, Eunhyuk approached Donghae from behind and pinned him against his desk. Donghae was trapped with his back facing Eunhyuk and was able to feel the man’s chest against him. He had not been this close to another man in a long time, and for some reason he felt himself getting nervous in this position.

“Who do you only get nervous around, Donghae?” Eunhyuk asked, keeping his hands on the desk so Donghae could not run away from him.

“N-no one…” Donghae stammered back, moving closer to his desk so Eunhyuk was not pressed up against him. 

This failed, however, when the blonde moved in even closer, now really trapping him in place. Donghae kept his head hanging low and looked down at his now empty desk. He was wishing there was something laying around he could knock onto the floor to distract Eunhyuk, but that was not going to happen now.

“You’re kind of cute,” Eunhyuk suddenly commented, leaning forward to get a closer look at Donghae.

“Y-you can-can’t j-just s-say that!” Donghae exclaimed.

“Hmmm? Why not?” Eunhyuk questioned with a slight pout on his lips. “I’m not lying when I say you’re cute. So what’s wrong with it?”

“I-I cou-could b-be older than y-you!” Donghae stated, trying to pushed Eunhyuk off of his but failing. 

“How old are you then? I’m twenty five,” the blonde stated.

“T-twenty...f-four…” Donghae answered in a defeated voice.

“So I am allowed to call you cute,” Eunhyuk replied, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on Donghae’s cheek.

“Y-you can o-only call m-me th-that...on o-one..c-con-condition…” Donghae finally got out.

“What would that be Donghae?” Eunhyuk questioned.

“I...c-can call you h-han-hand...some…” the younger managed to say with quite done difficulty.

Shocked, Eunhyuk backed away from Donghae just enough so he would be able to turn the younger around and pin him back in place. Donghae averted his eyes from Eunhyuk as the blonde looked down at him. He was leaned back against his desk as much as he could be without being uncomfortable.

“Did you just say I was handsome?” Eunhyuk asked with a large smile on his face.

“M-maybe…” the younger replied, still not looking up.

Smiling even bigger, Eunhyuk reached his hand under Donghae’s chin and lifted it up. The younger gasped when he saw Eunhyuk leaning down towards him and was shocked even further when he felt a pair of lips pressing against his. Donghae kept his mouth closed for the first couple of seconds, but soon felt Eunhyuk’s tongue licking along his lips, asking for entrance, and found himself opening his mouth slightly.

Eunhyuk hummed in success before slipping his tongue into Donghae’s mouth, exploring it was great vigor. He kept his hand on the younger’s chin to make sure he could not turn his head away from him. During their kiss, Eunhyuk also pressed his body up more against Donghae, feeling how the younger was semi-shaking under him. He moved one of his legs between the younger’s and instantly earned a slight, unintentional moan from him.

Slowly, Donghae eventually started kissing Eunhyuk back. The two of them let small moans pass their lips that were swallowed up into each other’s mouths. Eunhyuk then moved his mouth away from Donghae’s and started planting kisses on the younger’s cheek, working his way down his neck. All Donghae could do was take in shaky breaths as he felt Eunhyuk’s lips press against his heated skin. 

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he pressed the back of it against his lips, hiding half of his face in the process. He could not believe he just did that with someone he did not know, let alone in his office. His face had to be a deep shade of red right now, and he could not help but turn around so his back was facing Eunhyuk.

“So cute,” Eunhyuk hummed out before using his feet to spread Donghae’s legs further apart using his feet. 

At the sudden new position, Donghae found himself leaning forward onto his desk, causing his butt to stick out in the process. Eunhyuk was now running both of his hands over Donghae’s sides and down to his butt. That earned a pleasant sound from Donghae that Eunhyuk wanted to hear more of.

Even though Donghae was feeling conflicted as to whether he liked what was happening, he was at least glad Eunhyuk had closed the door earlier. He knew he would have been mortified if one of his other co-workers, or his boss, happened to walk past and seen this happening. Just as he finished thinking that, he felt Eunhyuk pull away from him. At the sudden loss of contact, Donghae clung onto his desk and slumped to the floor while taking in heavy breaths.

“Are you alright there, Donghae?” Eunhyuk asked, crouching down and placing his hand under the younger’s chin again to tilt his head up.

“J-just...f-fine…” Donghae replied, looking the blonde in the eyes.

“You sure?” Eunhyuk questioned with a slight chuckle, seeing how red Donghae’s face was right now.

Donghae swallowed hard before nodding his head a little. Eunhyuk then leaned in, gave him a peck on the cheek, and stood back up to start taping the packed boxes closed, acting as if nothing had just happened. The entire time Eunhyuk did that, Donghae stayed sitting on the floor watching him. It was only when there was a knock on his door that the man stood up and straightened himself up a little.

“Come in,” Donghae called lightly.

The door opened and Leeteuk came in and immediately looked around the room.

“I see you’ve actually managed to get things packed away,” Leeteuk stated, nodding his head in approval at the look of the room.

“Yes. I just have a few papers and my laptop left to put into my briefcase,” Donghae explained, pointing over to where his briefcase sat on the floor. “Everything else is in those boxes and they’re labeled correctly, like you wanted,” he explained.

“At least you finally got everything taken care of,” Leeteuk stated. “It just took having someone watch over you actually do it,” he added. “Or did you have this poor man do everything while you sat around and watched?” he then asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I helped do things,” Donghae stated with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not that lazy you know.”

“Right…” Leeteuk said in a dull tone. “Anyways, I came here to tell you that you’ll have three days off, just like everyone else, before you start moving your things into the new office,” he explained. “Just work from home when you can so you don’t get too far behind in your work. I’ll be sending you an e-mail sometime today about what time you’re expected to move your things in.”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Donghae stated with a nod of his head. It would be nice to work from home for a couple of days and not have any constant nagging from Leeteuk or any of his co-workers. 

“Well then, I’ll be on my way. Have a good rest of your day,” Leeteuk said before leaving the room.

Donghae let out a heavy sigh once Leeteuk had left, walked over to his desk, and plopped down into his chair. He crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down on them to rest a little.

“I should get going soon as well,” Eunhyuk then stated, breaking the silence. “I have a cart waiting in the hallway that I can take your boxes down on, so you don’t have to worry about that or anything,” he explained. 

Nodding his head a bit, Donghae listened as Eunhyuk grabbed a pen and wrote something down. Not caring at the moment what the man was doing, Donghae continued resting where he was with his eyes closed. All he had to do was get through today and then he would be working from home for the next three days. Heck, he could even leave early today if he chose to since there was almost no one else left in the office, besides for those on his floor.

Eunhyuk, looked over at Donghae as he tore a post-it note off the pile and stuck it to the younger’s desk. He then reached over and ruffled the man’s hair just for the fun of it, and was shocked at how nice it felt running through his fingers.

After feeling Eunhyuk’s fingers running through his hair, Donghae could tell his face had turned a deep shade of red. He really felt like he had to somehow fix his blushing problem, since it seemed to happen too often. Now, however, in his current predicament, he definitely could not lift his head up or Eunhyuk would see just how embarrassed he had become by that simple gesture. Instead, he opted of listening to Eunhyuk moving the packed boxes onto the cart in the hallway.

As Donghae listened to the older man, he could hear the way he was grunting as he picked up the boxes. He also heard the way he was panting slightly from the work. For some reason, Donghae could not help but think it sounded a bit sensual to him. It did not seem to last long though, as the room soon turned silent, meaning all the boxes had been stacked onto the cart already.

“See you around, Donghae,” the blonde said before pushing the cart filled with Donghae’s boxes away from the man’s room and towards the elevator to take down with him to the moving trucks.

Only when Donghae was certain Eunhyuk was gone did he lift his head up. When he did, he spotted a post-it note stuck to his desk right by where his head had been laying down. When he tore it off, he saw it was a message from Eunhyuk, along with his cellphone number.

You have the next three days off, and I won’t be busy for the most part. Give me a call if you want to do something one, or more, of these days/nights. I think you’re cute...you think I’m handsome...why not play around with this a little? Maybe something will come from it for all we know.  
-Eunhyuk

Donghae stared down at the note Eunhyuk had left him and read over it a couple of times. Eunhyuk really wanted to meet up with him during his three days off work? And from what he had said...was he hoping to get a relationship out of these meetings? Or maybe just a fuck-buddy? If that was the case, Donghae did not know if he could break it to the blonde that he has not had sex in over five years.

Quickly, however, Donghae found himself reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He entered Eunhyuk’s number into his contact list, double checked it to make sure it was correct, and slid his phone back into his pocket along with the post-it note the man had written on, just so he would remember. Once that was done, Donghae figured he would actually get some work done, although he already made up his mind that he would be leaving early today.

For the rest of his time in the office, Donghae found he continued thinking about Eunhyuk. Not only was he thinking about the man, but specifically the way he had kissed him and the way his hands had moved across his body. Or...the one part that stood out the clearest in his mind...when the older had pressed his leg between his. Eunhyuk was a complete stranger to him, yet nothing he had done had felt unwanted, strange, or bad. In fact...he found he had actually felt kind of aroused from the contact. 

During his lunch break, Donghae pulled out his phone and looked at Eunhyuk’s number. He then realized something. He had Eunhyuk’s number, but the man did not have his. 

“How is he going to know it’s me calling?” Donghae muttered to himself, cocking his head slightly. He did not want Eunhyuk to think that he was a spam caller or something like that and hang up on him.

That would have to be something to worry about later, if he actually ended up calling the man. He just hoped he would get an answer if he did call. Nothing would be worse than gathering the courage up, only to have the call go to voicemail.

When two o’clock came around, Donghae packed away his work laptop and shuffled any remaining papers from his desk into his briefcase. Doing one last scan of his desk and drawers, Donghae checked to ensure he was leaving nothing behind. Only when he was sure he had everything, did he walk to the door and flick off his light for the last time. It felt kind of strange knowing he would not ever have to come back into this building again, but at the same time it felt so good. Being in a different building would give him something new to get use to and hopefully be exciting...somehow...maybe...probably not...probably just more stressful than anything. Now that he thought about it, it was tempting to chain himself to the window or something and refuse to leave.

“Uhhg...whatever...it’s done now...time to move on,” Donghae stated as his door closed behind him and he started leaving.

The walk to his car, and the drive back home, seemed to take even longer than normal this time around. Maybe it was because he knew things were going to change with work and everything, and he was already starting to worry. After all, packing away his desk was the final sign of moving.

Throwing his front door open, Donghae tossed his car keys into a small glass bowl that sat on a table right by the door, and ditched his briefcase and laptop bag there as well. Nudging the door closed, he quickly locked it before heading over to the couch and plopping down on it. Just as he did so, his phone started ringing in his pants pocket. Immediately, he fished his phone out and looked at who was calling him. For some reason he thought it would have been Eunhyuk, but then remembered that the man did not even have his number so it was impossible. Instead, he saw it was one of his co-workers who was calling him.

“What do you want?” Donghae asked when he answered the phone.

“What? No, hello?” the person on the other end asked.

“Hello, Kyuhyun,” Donghae said while rolling his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go over the reports we need to get done, tomorrow,” Kyuhyun stated as he flipped through papers.

“Are you still at the office?” Donghae questioned.

“Yes...why? Did you go home already?” Kyuhyun asked.

“I just got home now actually,” Donghae replied.

“So that was why you weren’t answering your room phone,” Kyuhyun sighed. “Ya! You lazy bastard! Why did you go home so early!? You usually stay until five!”

“I went home early because I could and I wanted to get some rest in,” Donghae answered.

“You have three entire days to rest!” Kyuhyun exclaimed over the phone.

“I can’t rest if you want to go over the reports tomorrow, now can I?” Donghae pointed out. “What time do you want to do them?” he asked, knowing it was unavoidable.

“Do we want to say around noon? That way it gives us time to actually sleep in and enjoy some of our day?” Kyuhyun offered as an idea.

Donghae paused and thought about how he might want to take Eunhyuk up on his offer and call him to hang out tomorrow. If that was the case, he wanted to get together with Eunhyuk early enough in the night so they would have time to actually do something. If he started working with Kyuhyun too late in the day, he knew he would be grumpy if he did choose to meet up with Eunhyuk. That surely would not leave a good second impression with the older.

“Hello? Donghae? Did you die on me or something?” Kyuhyun called to the man.

“Oh...sorry...I was just thinking, Kyuhyun. What if we met earlier...say...nine or ten?” Donghae asked.

“That’s when I was planning on sleeping in until tomorrow,” Kyuhyun whined in response. “Why do you want to meet that early anyways? That means getting dressed...functioning properly…driving to a place to meet up....”

“We could do the meeting over Skype,” Donghae brought up. “Then you don’t have to change clothes, you can still be lazy...it works for both of us.”

There were a couple seconds of silence as Kyuhyun thought it over before he spoke again.

“Alright, fine. I guess that’ll work then,” Kyuhyun stated. “We have to get this done and it would be better to finish it on the first day rather than to put it off.”

“So how about we settle for 9:30am tomorrow morning to be on Skype and get this taken care of,” Donghae offered, running a hand through his hair. 

“That works with me,” Kyuhyun agreed, and Donghae could hear him writing something down on the other end of the call. “Now, I think I’m going to get heading home myself too. Siwon promised something special tonight as a celebration for moving into a new office,” he explained,

“You mean that same guy you have been dating for six years and have been living with for the past four?” Donghae questioned. “Why not just get married already at this rate?”

“We’re taking things at our own pace,” Kyuhyun explained. “Besides, should you really be giving advice after only having one boyfriend and not having anyone for the past five years? Hmmmm?”

“Shut up,” Donghae groaned. “I’m just saying, it’s obvious you two love each other, so just tie the knot already and make it official.”

“Says the single man…” Kyuhyun stated. “Bye, Donghae.”

“Bye, Kyuhyun. Don’t do anything too eventful tonight or you won’t make it in time for the call tomorrow,” Donghae reminded him. “And you know what kind of things I am talking about.”

“Oh, you mean the one when he sticks his cock into my ass?” Kyuhyun asked, knowing Donghae hated when he talked about his sex life with Siwon in front of him.

“SHUT UP! If you start talking about that to me again, I’m coming to your house tonight and killing you in your sleep!” Donghae shouted.

“Yeah right! Mister Couldn’t-Harm-A-Fly is going to come and kill me?” Kyuhyun said with a sharp laugh. “Now I’m seriously hanging up this time! Bye!” he shouted before ending the call.

Donghae looked down at his phone before tossing it onto the couch and reaching for the remote to see what was on television. For the next couple of hours, Donghae entertained himself with watching different shows he usually missed because of work. It was only after getting himself caught up with the news at five o’clock that he decided it would be a good time to go and make dinner.

Like usual, Donghae felt too lazy to actually make something, so he pulled out a pot, filled it with water, started the stove, and went to grab a package of ramyeon from the cupboard. As he waited for the water to boil, he paced around in the kitchen with his hands shoved into his pockets. While he walked around, he pulled out the post-it Eunhyuk had written his note on. Unfolding the crumpled note, Donghae started reading it again.

“Does he really want me to meet up with him?” Donghae asked himself while he continued pacing. “Or will I just be bothering him?” he questioned, clearly overthinking the situation like he always tended to do with guys. “Maybe this is why I never go out with anyone...I never end up calling them back and get to scared to answer the phone when they call me…” the man said to himself just as he realized the water in the pot was boiling.

Going over to the stove, Donghae dropped his ramyeon into the water and placed the post-it onto the counter, flattening it out a little in the process. 

As soon as his dinner was ready, he walked back over to the couch with his bowl and proceeded to watch more television until late into the night. It was only when it turned ten o’clock that Donghae started moving towards his bedroom.

Stripping off his clothes, Donghae headed into the attached bathroom and quickly showered. As he started showering, running soap all over his body, he could almost remember the touch of Eunhyuk’s hands running over him. A slight shiver ran up his spine at the memory, and he found himself tracing his lips with his fingers while remembering the plush lips that had been pressed against his earlier that day.

“No...stop thinking about that,” Donghae told himself as he slapped himself on the cheeks a couple of times.

Wanting to snap himself out of those thoughts, Donghae quickly finished his shower, dried himself off, and crawled into bed. With his pillows fluffed under his head, and his covers pulled up to his chest, Donghae made himself comfortable and nestled himself into position. Like normal, he scrolled through his phone to check different apps he used daily, the news page to see if he had missed any interesting stories, and his personal e-mail to see if there was anything new. As he did so, however, he realized he kept thinking about Eunhyuk over and over again. Small things reminded him of the man and he found it was getting quite annoying. He had met the man once, after all, and had nothing invested in him. Sure...one good kiss. One...really...good kiss, and a bit of physical contact...but that had been it.

“Stupid Donghae...stupid…” the man said to himself, allowing his phone screen to go black as he stopped paying attention to it.

Donghae then put his phone down on the nightstand, plugging it in to charge for the night, and switched off the lamp next to his bed, plunging his room into darkness. As he laid there, he noticed his pants felt uncomfortable.

“Noooo...I just want to sleep,” Donghae whined as he reached his hand down to feel the erection he had given himself from thinking of Eunhyuk. 

It was strange for Donghae. Sure, he got erections no problem, but he had never gotten them from just thinking about someone and their touch. Usually he had to be watching porn or using one of his sex toys to get himself off when he was alone. 

Groaning, Donghae leaned over, flicked back on the lamp and pulled open a drawer on his nightstand. Inside, he grabbed a small vibrator and a bottle of lube that was almost empty. He pushed back his covers on the bed before squirting some of the lube onto his hand. Donghae coated the vibrator with it, reached his hand back towards his entrance, and worked a finger inside of himself. 

With small moan leaving his lips, Donghae worked himself until he could get two fingers inside of himself. He knew that was all the preparation he needed in order to get the vibrator to slide inside, so that was all he really ever did. Slowly, Donghae then started inserting the vibrator into his ass. Once it was all the way inside, he pressed a switch which made it come alive. With the vibrations going, he began moving the toy, and brought his other hand up to his now leaking erection.

“Aaahhhh…” Donghae moaned in pleasure, angling the vibrator so it would hit his prostate dead on each time he moved it. “Mmmm...yes...more…” he continued moaning, allowing his eyelids to flutter closed as he focused on the pleasure he was experiencing.

Donghae continued moving the vibrator and his hand, and soon changed his position. Instead of laying on his back like he normally would, he moved so he was on his knees with his chest pressed against the mattress. Moving his hips at a fast pace, he found himself grinding against the vibrator more than he ever had before. It was as if he was more desperate to feel something this time around. 

“Mmmm...Eunhyuk…” Donghae finally moaned out. “Eu-hyu-” the man breathlessly called out, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. “Please...more...fuck me more…” he begged while he started moving the vibrator faster and faster within him.

More whining noises were leaving the man’s lips while he thrust his hips back harder and faster, trying to get the vibrator to hit deeper inside of him.

“Aaaahhhhh! Eunhyuk! Yes!” Donghae finally shouted as he felt himself cumming.

His cum splattered onto the bedsheet and his hand as his body spasmed in pure pleasure. This had to be one of the best orgasms he had experienced in quite some time. With a shaking hand, Donghae pulled the vibrator out from his ass and clicked it off. Dropping it onto the mattress, Donghae collapsed onto his side, still breathing hard from his orgasm.

“Fuck...did I actually call his name out like that?” Donghae asked himself, looking down at his cum covered hand. He moved his fingers a little, watching the sticky web of cum that formed between them. 

Groaning, he rolled over and switched off his nightstand lamp once more. He did not care if he was dirty, or if the sheets were dirty, or that there was a lube covered vibrator rolling around somewhere with him. He could always clean himself, the bedding, and the vibrator tomorrow, since he had the day off. All he knew right now was that he had just had an amazing orgasm while calling out a practically stranger’s name, and was now tired.

Faster than in recent weeks, Donghae found himself fast asleep and falling right away into one of the deepest sleeps he had in quite some time. 

When the next morning came, Donghae found himself full of energy, and practically bouncing out of bed. Taking a quick shower to clean himself up from last night, he then cleaned off the vibrator and threw the dirty sheets into the washer to start getting them clean. Once all of that was taken care of, he made himself breakfast and brought his laptop and paperwork for his Skype meeting with Kyuhyun over to the dining room table.

It was not much longer before 9:30am came and Donghae saw Kyuhyun log onto Skype. Within the next couple of minutes, Kyuhyun called him and they began their meeting. While Kyuhyun looked like the walking dead, Donghae appeared to have all the energy in the world.

“Why are you so happy this morning?” Kyuhyun eventually asked. “It can’t be because you’re excited about going over all of this...you hate this shit just as much as I do,” he pointed out. “And I know you didn’t get laid last night or anything…”

“What? I can’t just be happy?” Donghae questioned. “So I’m in a good mood. Sue me.”

“I might have to if you keep acting too happy this early in the morning on our day off,” Kyuhyun replied. “Can you at least pretend to not be enjoying yourself over there?” he asked while letting out a long, loud yawn.

“Sorry, I’ll just pretend to be as uninterested in this meeting as you are,” Donghae said with a small laugh.

“That’s more like it,” Kyuhyun said with a nod of his head. “Now let’s finish this shit so I can get back to bed.”

“You mean back to Siwon?” Donghae clarified.

“Bastard’s still fast asleep,” Kyuhyun said with another yawn. “I doubt he even knows I left the bed, he was so deep in sleep.”

“Then turn to the first page so we can get going,” Donghae stated, flipping the page in the packet and highlighting a couple of things.

Donghae’s and Kyuhyun’s meeting continued for two and a half hours before they were finally able to call it quits. They were both tired after reviewing everything and Kyuhyun could not have ended the call quick enough to get back to bed. Even after Kyuhyun had made a pot of coffee, and drank nearly all of it, he still looked like a sleep deprived mess. 

While Donghae thought it would have been nice to go back to bed as well to take a quick nap, he forced himself to clean up the mess on the table and make himself lunch. If he went to bed now, he knew there was a chance he would not wake up until late at night since he had a habit of doing that.

While his lunch was cooking, which was only leftovers he needed to pop in the microwave for a minute or so, he looked at the contact list in his phone and selected Eunhyuk’s number, bringing him to a texting screen. He did not think he could bring himself to call the older out of the blue, and figured texting would be better since he could actually think about what he wanted to say before sending it. 

Nervously, he typed a quick message, and hit the send button in the corner of the screen.

Hi. This is, Donghae.  
-D

“No...no, no, no, no...why did I send that!” Donghae then shouted, frantically tapping his screen as if that was going to make the message come back and not go through to Eunhyuk. “Shit...what have I done!? What if he thinks I’m too pushy!? Was that completely lame to say! Should I have said something catchier!?” he asked himself, running a hand through his hair.

As Donghae paced around his house waiting for some sort of reply from Eunhyuk, he popped his food out of the microwave and placed it on the table. He nervously picked at it, only eating a little at a time, as he waited for his phone to go off. Donghae was halfway done with his lunch when his phone went off, causing him to jump and drop the fork he had been using.

Aaahhh...so this is your number! I just saved it in my phone so I’ll have it. What’s up?  
-E  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh um...I...didn’t mean to send that text…  
-D  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
You don’t want to talk with me or something? I was quite excited to see it was from you.  
-E  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
No, I just didn’t know if you were busy...I didn’t want to disturb you or something...  
-D  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
You know what would work better? Calling me :P  
-E  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I...don’t like calling new people...I only do it for business.  
-D  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then how about we meet tonight? Say...4:00pm by that steakhouse two blocks north of your old work office? We can talk more since it would be easier than sending a mass amount of texts back and forth.  
-E

Donghae stared down at his phone, wondering what he was suppose to do. Was he suppose to say yes? Should he say he had something going on already? What if Eunhyuk found out he was lying if he said he could not make it?

Sure. Sounds great!  
-D

“Fuck! No!” Donghae shouted again once it registered in his brain what he had just done. “Fuck…” he groaned, facepalming and hitting himself on the forehead as hard as he could. He wished he could cancel the sending of the text, but it already showed the other had received it.

Great! I’ll see you tonight then! I can’t wait!  
-E

“Is that it?” Donghae then asked himself as he stared at Eunhyuk’s message back to him confirming their plans for tonight. “So...is this...a date? Or just a get together? Just a friends things?” he continued asking himself.

Just then, Donghae heard his phone go off and looked down to see it was another message from Eunhyuk.

Think of this kind of like a date (;  
-E

“D-date? He called...it a d-date!?” Donghae asked himself, staring down at his phone with wide eyes.

Donghae sat there for a little while longer until it suddenly dawned on him. He was going on a date. With Eunhyuk. His first date in five years. Bolting upright, he suddenly got up, completely forgetting about his unfinished lunch, and ran to his room to start digging through his closet. It was already 12:15pm, which did not seem like enough time at all to get prepared for his date.

First, the man ran to his closet and started throwing things out of it as if they were no good, even if most of them were currently new. There was a mirror hanging on the inside of his closet door, so he would grab a shirt on it's hanger, hold it up to his body, and toss it somewhere in his room when he was displeased with it. Donghae had no idea how long he was doing this for, but more and more shirts were finding their way scattered around his room.

“Uuuhhh...this won’t do either!” Donghae shouted as he tossed yet another shirt onto the floor somewhere in his room. “Why do all of these look so bad!?” he shouted at himself in frustration.

When he went to reach for another shirt in his closet, he turned his head to see there were none left. Sticking his head into the closet, he looked to see if there were any up against the wall that he had missed, but there were not. Absolutely everything was scattered around on the floor, some things making it onto his bed or nightstand.

“Why am I so nervous!?” Donghae asked himself while he began gathering the clothes he had thrown to get a second look at them to decide what to wear. “I barely know him...no...scratch that...I don’t know him at all!” he reasoned with himself. “But he’s so handsome…” the man added as he picked up a white button down shirt.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Donghae took the white shirt in his hands and laid it down flat on his bed where he straightened it out a bit more. He decided he would wear that shirt, unbutton some of the top buttons, and roll the sleeves up to his elbows. That way, he would look like he put effort into his outfit, but it would not look too formal. Since he did not know what Eunhyuk would be wearing, he did not want to appear too overdressed for their date. That would just end up being embarrassing. 

Donghae then turned to look at the clock on his nightstand to see he had spent almost an hour trying to find the right shirt to wear tonight. He had never spent that much time getting ready like that, and he was not even finished. There were still pants and shoes to pick out, and he wanted to shower and style his hair a bit. After all, he did not want to appear to be a slob or anything.

For the next ten minutes, Donghae put all of his shirts back into his closet, making sure they were not wrinkled so he would be able to wear them for work. He may have been in a hectic state at the moment, but he still had to be responsible and think about work. Not to mention...what if they ended up back at his house? He could not have Eunhyuk seeing his room like this. Right then Donghae paused. Did he really just consider the possibility of Eunhyuk seeing his room? Slapping his hands against his face, and shaking his head, he cleared his mind. There was no time to think of things like that. 

The next item on his agenda after getting his shirts all cleaned up was picking out the pants he wanted to wear.

“Hmmm...dress pants, jeans, or khakis?” Donghae asked himself as he opened up a drawer and stared at everything he had. “Probably jeans...those would be more casual and I highly doubt we are going anywhere that fancy for a first date…” he reasoned with himself as he started taking his jeans from the draw and bringing them over to his bed.

Laying his jeans out, he started his next decision making process. Ripped or non ripped? Skinny or regular? Light wash or dark wash? This is when he realized he probably had more jeans than he really needed. After another twenty minutes, however, Donghae settled on a pair of darker washed, skinny jeans that he knew looked good on him.

With the rest of his jeans then abandoned in their drawer, he opened up his closet again and looked down at the shoe rack on the floor. Bending down, he started looking at all the shoes he had. There were gym shoes, dress shoes, sandals, just a wide variety and many colors. Right away, he knew he wanted fancier shoes, so that at least narrowed things down right away to what he wanted.

Donghae quickly narrowed his options down to five before pulling them out and looking at them more carefully in the light of his room. He even tried all of the shoes on on and walked around in his room for a little bit while looking at the outfit he had decided to go with.

“These! These for sure!” Donghae exclaimed, thumping his feet against the floor as he looked at the shoes he had chosen. 

He had ended up choosing black dress shoes and had gone between ones that were shiny or ones that were not, and ended up going with the non-shiny ones in the end. 

Looking at the clock again, he saw it was 1:37pm, giving him enough time to shower and make sure he was as clean as possible, style his hair, and get dressed without having to be in a complete hurry. With that, he started stripping off his clothes, tossing them into the hamper by the bathroom door, and heading in so he could try to relax and clear his head before going out with Eunhyuk.

~~Eunhyuk’s House~~

Walking into his room, the blonde threw open his closet, skimmed the shirts he had and plucked a black one out, looking at it to make sure it was the correct one. It was a black button down with blue thread used in certain places to accentuate it. It was one of his favorites and one that always earned him compliments.

With a smile on his face, he draped the shirt over the back of his chair and went to grab a pair of light washed, ripped, skinny jeans he knew would look fantastic with the shirt. Not to mention, make his ass look great. That was always a bonus. A little bit of sex appeal never hurt anyone.

Eunhyuk then went to a smaller closet that held all of his shoes and started looking around. He had more shoes than any one man probably should, but what could he say? He needed something that went with all of his outfits. He could not go out looking mismatched, after all. Running his fingers along the lit shelves, yes they were lit so he could see all of his shoes clearly, he stopped when he reached the shoes he was looking for. They were a polished, black dress shoe that looked nice, but not necessarily fancy.

“I wonder what Donghae’s going to be wearing tonight…” Eunhyuk said to himself, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it onto the bed in a crumpled heap. “He seems like the kind of person who would wait until the last moment to do things,” he commented as he undid his pants, shuffled them down his legs, and kicked them up onto his bed as well.

Standing there naked, Eunhyuk stretched a bit and ruffled his hair. He could not help but look down at himself and smile a bit. He knew he looked good with or without clothes and hoped that Donghae would learn that as well sooner or later.

Humming, Eunhyuk made his way into the bathroom and started to shower. He had taken a long shower that morning, but was in need of a second right now just to freshen up some more. After he had texted with Donghae and set a time and place to meet him that night, he had found himself with a hard-on. Originally, he had tried willing his erection away, because he did not want to seem that eager or excited about seeing Donghae. Heck, for all he knew, tonight would be a total blow out and nothing would even happen. They could even end up being complete opposites who would want nothing to do with each other after this night.

Needless to say, with the erection he had gotten earlier, he had ended up jerking himself off...not once...not twice...but three times before he went soft again. That had left him sweaty and wishing he had something other than a hand to get himself off with. Mouth...ass...he just wished it was anything but his own hand.

“I wonder what Donghae’s like outside of the work environment…” Eunhyuk said to himself as he washed his hair, rinsing the shampoo from it and thinking. “Maybe he’ll be willing to try more things since no one he knows will be around,” he thought, wondering what he would be able to do to the younger, not that he would go too far without consent, or if Donghae showed to not be enjoying himself. “Damn it...not again…” Eunhyuk groaned when he looked down to see his erection standing tall and proud. If he kept going like this, at this rate he would not have any stamina left for tonight if something happened between them. Now that would be embarrassing.

~~Donghae’s House~~

Donghae had spent almost an hour in the bathroom getting himself ready. He was really taking his time getting ready to make sure he looked good for anything that could possibly happen that night. 

He had washed and conditioned his hair, making sure to lather it up as much as he could. Using his favorite vanilla smelling body wash, he had washed every nook and cranny on his body, leaving no place untouched. All he wanted to do was make sure he looked perfect for Eunhyuk. 

"Why do I have to get stressed out so easily over things like this?" Donghae asked himself as he dried off. "Maybe this is why I never have any luck...I over think things and that turns people off..."

Letting out a sigh, Donghae pulled open a drawer he had not touched in quite sometime. 

Believe it or not based on how he acted now, Donghae had enjoyed partying quite a bit in college. Given...alcohol was the only way for him to open up to people at them, but either way he went. Inside the drawer, however, was all the makeup he use to wear. It was not a lot, simply some eyeliner, sometimes a bit of mascara, lightly tinted lip balm, and some foundation and cover up to make his face look flawless.

After making sure his face was completely dry, Donghae began applying a light layer of makeup to his face, making sure to focus on his eyes and lips a bit more. He also grabbed some styling gel and worked it through his hair, styling it just right, something he also had not done in quite some time.

Once Donghae was satisfied with how he looked, he went into his bedroom and looked down at the clothes he had picked out earlier. For a moment, he considered going through his entire closet again. It took a couple of minutes of talking to himself, however, to convince himself to not do it. 

Dropping his towel to the floor, Donghae walked over to his dresser and picked out a pair of tight, red, boxer briefs. Slipping his legs through the leg holes, he slowly pulled them up and allowed the waistband to snap against his skin. These were his favorite pair, and in his mind, would no doubt get Eunhyuk interested if they got that far. 

“Should I be expecting anything tonight?” Donghae asked as he looked down at his boxers. “He probably isn’t even considering doing anything like this tonight. We are just getting together for the first time...on a...a date...” he reminded himself while running his thumb along the waistband of his boxers.

With a small sigh, Donghae then wandered back over to his bed and began pulling on his clothes. It was only once he was completely dressed that he went and took a look at himself in the mirror. He was pleased with the way he ended up looking, and definitely thought he could catch Eunhyuk’s attention. 

“Cute...he called me cute…” Donghae stated. “This should change that to...hhmmm...hot? Maybe…maybe sexy?”

As soon as those words left Donghae’s mouth, he facepalmed himself and let out a groan. Shaking his head a couple of times, he then brought his head back up and looked at himself again.

“I’m pathetic…” he groaned before walking away from the mirror to go and relax a little before getting ready to leave for the night.

~~At The Restaurant~~

Eunhyuk stood outside the restaurant, glancing down at his watch for the fifth time already. He had purposefully gotten there twenty minutes early because Donghae had seemed like the type of person who would want to get somewhere as quickly as possible. The last thing he wanted was the younger waiting outside for him looking like a nervous, lost puppy. 

Just as he was glancing down at his watch again, the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard heading his way. Raising his head up, Eunhyuk saw Donghae jogging in his direction.

Damn...he looks better than I ever could have hoped, Eunhyuk thought to himself.

“I’m sorry! Am I late!?” Donghae asked as he got closer. “Did you wait long?” he panted, wiping a little bit of sweat from his forehead.

“Not to worry,” Eunhyuk chuckled as he watched Donghae. “I got here a bit early on purpose because I thought you’d arrive early as well.”

“Aaahh...I actually forced myself to stay home a little while longer to avoid looking too eager…” the younger explained.

Eunhyuk smiled and took a step closer to Donghae before reaching his hand out and petting him on his head, being careful not to mess up his hair too much. Donghae flinched at the action but did not pull himself away at all. It actually felt pretty nice. 

“You’re too cute for your own good. You know that?” Eunhyuk asked with a large smile. “Now come on, let’s get inside.”

Pulling his hand away from Donghae’s head, the older started to make his way inside. Donghae stood still for a couple of seconds, almost in a daze, before following after Eunhyuk, jogging lightly to catch up with the older.

Right when Donghae walked into the restaurant and stood next to Eunhyuk, he felt the man loop his arm around his waist and pull him in closer. A small gasp left Donghae’s mouth as he steadied himself on his feet. Glancing up, he saw Eunhyuk looking straight ahead at a man standing behind a podium, marking their reservation off the list.

The two of them were then led to a table and seated with a regular menu, and a wine menu, in front of them.

“Do you drink?” Eunhyuk asked as he picked up the wine menu and began looking through it. “They have quite a good wine selection here.”

“Umm...I-I…” Donghae stuttered.

Finding Donghae cute the way he suddenly stuttered, Eunhyuk folded his arms on the table and leaned in closer to the younger man. He found doing this only caused Donghae to look even more embarrassed, and watched as he leaned back away from him, pushing the chair back so it was only balancing on its back two legs.

“Well...umm...th-the thing about...a-alcohol is-aahhh!” Donghae shouted as he found himself toppling backwards on his chair.

Eunhyuk reacted quickly and grabbed onto Donghae’s arm to keep the younger from falling and colliding with the floor. Donghae in turn grabbed onto Eunhyuk's arm to steady himself more. 

The commotion they made had caused a couple neighboring tables to glance at them. But as soon as Donghae righted himself they turned back to their meals. 

“Easy there,” Eunhyuk said as he watched Donghae readjust himself in his seat. “It’s not like I’m going to bite you. I was just asking if you like wine.”

Donghae looked down at the table and quickly nodded his head without looking back up at Eunhyuk. The table had gone silent besides for when Eunhyuk had asked Donghae what he was having tonight, which had only ended with the younger pointing at the item on the menu and remaining silent. 

A couple of minutes later, a waiter came to their table and took their order. Eunhyuk ordered a bottle of wine, one of the more expensive ones, along with order his and Donghae’s meals. Once the waiter walked away, Eunhyuk attempted talking to Donghae again.

“So...Donghae…” the older said, leaning forward on the table again. “Did you try to look this good for me on purpose?” he asked.

“Huh…?” Donghae grunted, looking up with a shocked expression on his face. 

“Clothes...makeup...hair...it all looks very nice,” Eunhyuk stated. “You must have spent a lot of time getting ready.”

“Oh...w-well...kind of…” Donghae admitted, feeling his cheeks go slightly red in embarrassment.

A smirk ran across Eunhyuk’s face, and he was about to say something when the waiter suddenly came back and placed the bottle of wine down along with two glasses. Right away, Eunhyuk filled their glasses and placed one in front of Donghae with a smirk on his face. Maybe the wine would relax him a bit and make him less tense. 

Donghae looked down at the glass in front of him and swallowed hard. He always became more loose lipped and open when he had alcohol in his system. Although he was not too sure if that would be a good thing on a first date with Eunhyuk, he also knew it would be rude to decline the wine. He spared a quick glance at the bottle on the table and gulped again. Yeah… it looked really expensive. Definitely not something he could turn down.

I just have to drink it slowly, Donghae told himself before raising the glass to his lips and taking a miniscule sip.

When he put the glass down, licked his lips, and looked back up, he saw Eunhyuk staring at him. The older was swirling his wine in his glass and smiling at him in an almost affectionate way.

“So, what do you think of me?” Eunhyuk when asked, curious as to what was going through the younger’s mind.

“W-what do I think of you?” Donghae asked before unconsciously bringing the glass up to his lips and taking another sip of wine, larger than the first. “Well...you’re...nice…” he awkwardly answered.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! Nice...that’s all I get?” Eunhyuk questioned before taking his first sip of wine.

“Well...I don’t know you all too well now do I?” the younger asked, leaning back in his seat with a slight pout on his face. “If you told me more about yourself then maybe I would be able to say more.”

“Hhhmm...tell you more about myself…” Eunhyuk said as if he was pondering if that were a good idea or not. “In due time I will tell you more about myself. But...when I tell people too soon it seems to...mmm...persuade them...to feel a certain way.”

“W-what could you p-possibly say?” Donghae asked, feeling a bit worried now. “You haven’t killed someone or something like that, right!?”

“I go from being nice to being a killer in a heartbeat...wow...I don’t know how to feel about that,” the older said while giving Donghae a hurt look.

“No! That’s not what I mean!” the younger said before taking his head in his hands and letting out a frustrated groan.

“I’m just picking on you, cutie,” Eunhyuk laughed. “Let’s just talk like two civilized people and get to know each other a little more. Alright? No pressure.”

Donghae lifted his head and looked at Eunhyuk before giving him a small smile. The two of them then proceeded to talk, and drink more wine, before their meal came. When their plates were placed down in front of them, Donghae had already downed three glasses of wine and was talking more openly to Eunhyuk about anything the man brought up. So much for his plan for drinking slowly tonight. 

About half way through their meal, Donghae started swaying in his seat a little and laughing hysterically over something Eunhyuk had said. Honestly...he had no idea what the older had been talking about. It had just seemed funny for some strange reason.

“Donghae...are you feeling alright?” Eunhyuk asked.

Leaning forward, Donghae motioned for Eunhyuk to lean in closer to him. Doing as the younger wanted, Eunhyuk shifted forward in his seat and leaned in until Donghae and him were only an inch or so apart.

“I reeeeaallllllyyyy like this alcohol,” Donghae giggled as if he were a child with a really juicy secret he was telling his best friend.

When he leaned back in his seat and saw the partially confused look on Eunhyuk’s face, he could not help but start laughing again. 

Eunhyuk glanced around to see people at other tables giving the two of them strange looks, not that this was the first time that had happened tonight. Quickly, the older flagged down their waiter, asked for the rest of their food to be wrapped up, and paid the check. 

“Come on, Donghae, we need to get you home,” Eunhyuk stated, helping the younger to his feet as he held onto their food in one of his hands.

Donghae lazily got to his feet and leaned partially against the older, who was doing his best to hold him up. The two of them then stumbled out of the restaurant and finally made it outside into the cooler night air.

“Did you drive here?” Eunhyuk questioned.

“Taxi,” Donghae replied with a couple shakes of his head.

“Alright, so did I,” Eunhyuk stated. “Then we can take the same taxi back and I’ll pay for us. What’s your address?”

“Home!” Donghae exclaimed, smiling and laughing at Eunhyuk.

“Address, Donghae. I know you live in a home,” Eunhyuk stated.

The younger then leaned all his weight onto Eunhyuk, nearly shoving him onto the ground. Eunhyuk had to work on moving Donghae so he was leaned up against a wall, or they both would have ended up on the ground and he was sure Donghae would not have wanted to get back up.

“Aish! You’re like taking care of an overgrown two year old!” Eunhyuk exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

Donghae swayed a little and stuck his tongue out at Eunhyuk with a pleased smile on his face.

“Just...stay here…” Eunhyuk told the younger before we went and waved down a taxi. 

As soon as the taxi stopped, Eunhyuk quickly ran and grabbed Donghae. Pulling the younger towards the taxi, he then shoved him inside and slid in after him, making sure to buckle him in. He then gave the driver his address and they were off. 

At first when they were sitting there, Donghae had attempted to start taking his clothes off, claiming they were uncomfortable. Thankfully Eunhyuk was able to stop him in time before he embarrassed himself to much. 

By the time the taxi arrived at Eunhyuk’s home, Donghae was completely passed out. Eunhyuk quickly payed the taxi driver, got out, went around to Donghae’s side, and lifted him out of the taxi.

Hmmm...he’s lighter than I thought he’d be, the older said to himself as he closed the taxi door with his foot and began carrying Donghae up to his house. He's not to difficult to manage when he's like this…easier than when he's throwing himself around, that's for sure, he told himself while carrying the unconscious younger. 

Once inside, Eunhyuk carried Donghae upstairs and placed him down in a guest room. Right away, Donghae began stipping off his clothes.

“Whoa there, Donghae!” Eunhyuk shouted, leaning over to stop the younger who must have had no idea what he was doing. “Do you turn into a stripper or something when you're drunk?”

Lazily, Donghae opened his eyes and looked up at Eunhyuk. There was a small smile that crossed Donghae’s lips before he pulled the older down onto the bed.

“Eunhyuk...Hyukkie…” Donghae called in a cutesy voice.

“Donghae...you’re drunk...you know that right?” Eunhyuk asked, although he was not certain the younger knew the state he was in currently.

Leaning his head up, Donghae put his mouth by Eunhyuk’s ear, acting as if he were going to whisper something. Instead, however, he bit down hard. Eunhyuk let out a startled gasp and tried to pull away, but Donghae flipped them.

Just as quickly as Donghae did that, however, he was falling down on top of Eunhyuk and passing out. Crushed under Donghae, Eunhyuk laid there while staring up ceiling, and let out a small sigh. This was not how he had imagined the night going, but it had definitely made things more interesting.

“Donghae…” the older called, tapping him on the back a couple of times. “Get off me.”

Without saying anything, Donghae moved even more and hooked his arms around Eunhyuk tightly. Eunhyuk tried pushing Donghae off of him, but that only caused Donghae to cling on tighter and unconsciously nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

After who knows how long, Donghae finally rolled off of Eunhyuk and proceeded, while still sleeping, to strip and throw all of his clothes off the bed. Now that Eunhyuk was finally free, he started to strip his clothes off as well. After having Donghae on top of him for so long, he had begun sweating.

Once Eunhyuk had thrown all of his clothes on the the floor by the side of the bed, he rolled back over. He had not planned on sleeping in the same bed as Donghae, because of the younger’s current state, but he was way too tired to consider moving to his own bedroom.

Closing his eyes, Eunhyuk let out a small sigh and rested on the bed. He was nearly asleep when all of the sudden he felt more heat against his body. Letting out a small groan, Eunhyuk attempted to push Donghae away a little, since he was still feeling a bit hot from being laid on. When the younger would not move, however, Eunhyuk gave up and decided he may as well allow him to stay where he was.

Just as Eunhyuk was about to fall asleep again, he felt something against his leg. He knew Donghae had taken off his clothes, but because the room was dark, he had not noticed the younger had taken off all his clothes. Right now, Donghae was rubbing himself up against his leg. Not only was Donghae rubbing himself up against his leg, oh no that would be too simple, but he also had an erection. Donghae then looped his arms around Eunhyuk, pulling himself in closer so he could grind harder against him.

“D-Donghae…” Eunhyuk called, finding Donghae had a death grip on him that did not allow him to move his arms.

Donghae leaned his head in closer to Eunhyuk’s ear and actually started moaning into it. The older could not help but let a moan of his own out. The feeling of Donghae rubbing his erection up against his leg and his warm breath on his ear, was causing him to get an erection as well.

Eunhyuk moved himself a little to get more comfortable, and got a surprise of his own. The way he had moved, now allowed Donghae’s leg to rub up against his erection. There was a hitch in his breath as Donghae continued moving, giving both of them pleasure. Small, whining sounds were leaving Donghae’s mouth as he moved his hips faster, gaining more friction against Eunhyuk’s leg. 

With the pace of Donghae’s hips getting faster and faster, Eunhyuk was not too shocked when he he heard Donghae let out one final heavy breath, and felt something against his leg. Donghae continued panting into Eunhyuk’s ear for a while longer, coming down from his high that Eunhyuk was not even sure the younger was aware of. By the time Donghae calmed down more, he then rolled away from Eunhyuk and rested on his stomach, using his hands as pillows for his head.

Turning onto his side to watch the younger, Eunhyuk then looked down at the little situation he had going on himself. While Donghae had gotten himself off, he still had an erection. Although he wanted to get himself off, it felt wrong jerking off right next to Donghae, and he was too tired and lazy to get out of bed to use the bathroom. The only other option he had left was to relax and sleep to get his erection to calm down. Relaxing his erection away was not the easiest, or most fun, thing to do. But as of now, it was his only option.

The next morning, Eunhyuk woke up to a very loud yell. When he opened his eyes, he saw Donghae sitting on the bed with a cover pulled up around him and staring down at him.

“Where am I!?” Donghae shouted. “Are we in some hotel!? How did I get here!? What did we do!?” he continued asking, not giving Eunhyuk any time to respond.

“First off...this is a spare bedroom in my house...not some cheap, random hotel,” Eunhyuk stated as he sat up in bed more. “Secondly, you were drunk and wouldn’t tell me your address to send you home so, for your safety, I brought you here thinking it was the best solution. And as far a what we did last night….it was more of what you did.”

Donghae cocked his head to the side and moved the cover to shield himself more. 

“What I did? What could I have possibly done?” the younger questioned. “We’re both naked if you have not noticed!”

Eunhyuk reached a hand up and rubbed his ear, sending a signal to Donghae that he was being too loud right now.

“During the middle of the night...you clung to me, and started rubbing yourself against my leg,” the older explained. “You had a death grip on me so I couldn’t even push you off if I wanted you. And trust me...I tried. But you kept humping my leg like a dog in heat and moaning into my ear,” he explained.

Sitting there on the bed, Donghae looked at Eunhyuk with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Eunhyuk only continued watching him with an entertained look on his face.

“Hey...if you don’t trust me, look at the stains you left on the bed last night,” the older stated, pointing to a couple on the sheets that use to previously be clean.

“No...why did you have to let me keep drinking!?” Donghae shouted, pulling at his hair and rocking back and forth a little.

“M-me!? You’re blaming me for this!?” Eunhyuk shouted back. “How’s any of this my fault?” he questioned. “I took you out for a nice dinner to try and get to know you better, and you ended up drinking more than you could handle. How was I supposed to know you would get drunk that fast?”

Collapsing onto his side, Donghae laid there and let out a couple whimpering noises. Seeing that Eunhyuk was watching him, he quickly grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face to hide himself. Eunhyuk could only let out a small chuckle before leaning in closer to the younger, laying down on the bed right next to him.

“Is there something you should have told me last night about the relationship between alcohol and you?” Eunhyuk asked.

Donghae refused to move the pillow away from his face, but quickly nodded his head. He started speaking into the pillow, but all of his words were muffled, leaving Eunhyuk confused.

“Donghae...you need to move the pillow in order for me to understand you,” the older stated, grabbing onto the pillow and giving it a small tug.

Surprisingly, the pillow came away from Donghae’s face and the younger was left laying there, staring at him.

“I...I tried t-to tell you...last night…” Donghae explained with a small studder. “I l-like alcohol b-but...I become very o-open...when I dr-drink…”

Slowly, Eunhyuk reached his hand out and cupped Donghae’s cheek gently. The younger flinched slightly, but did not turn his head away from him. Instead, he found himself, for some reason unknown to him, moving closer to Eunhyuk. He was soon laying in the man’s embrace, with Eunhyuk running his hand down the back of his head, lightly playing with his hair.

“You should have just told me last night,” Eunhyuk stated as the two of them rested in bed together.

“It’s your fault I never got to explain,” Donghae pointed out.

“Oh it is, is it?” Eunhyuk questioned.

“Y-you leaned forward, a-and scared m-me…” Donghae explained, feeling his face turning red at remembering the embarrassing moment.

“Mmmm…I guess I did,” the older acknowledged. “I’m sorry I did that to you, Donghae. You were just so cute getting all embarrassed and stuttering.”

“I h-hate my stuttering,” Donghae stated with a pout on his face.

“Then I think I can do something to help you with that,” Eunhyuk said, shifting in bed a little so he was face to face with Donghae now.

The younger watched Eunhyuk and was completely shocked when the man leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Eunhyuk had one of his hands behind Donghae’s head, preventing the younger from pulling away from him. Donghae was completely at Eunhyuk’s mercy, and right now all he could do was panic.

When Eunhyuk finally leaned back from their kiss, Donghae backed away on the bed and covered his mouth with his hands. There was a small, crooked smile on Eunhyuk’s face as he rolled over, threw his legs over the side of his bed, and pulled on his boxers from yesterday. By the time he had them pulled on, he turned back around to find Donghae sitting there, running his fingers over his lips, poking at them lightly.

“Did you like that?” Eunhyuk questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Right away, Donghae dropped his hand and held it in his lap. Nervously, he ran his tongue over his lips and then bit down on his bottom lip.

“You like me, Donghae. Do you not?” the older asked, standing there in only his boxers.

“Yes,” Donghae admitted.

“Then for the next couple of days that you have off work, what do you say to spending them with me? I told the moving company I’m working with that I need these next couple of days off for family matters,” Eunhyuk explained. 

“So you lied to your company?” the younger questioned.

Eunhyuk only shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face before saying, “We can get to know each other more, see if this could go somewhere...who knows...maybe we'll get something out of this.”

Donghae sat silently on the bed for a while but eventually spoke up after seeming to debate this offer in his head.

“Alright! Sure! What can it hurt!?” the younger exclaimed, hitting his hands on the mattress beneath him. “But what was that kiss for anyways?”

Approaching the bed again, Eunhyuk crawled back on and made his way over to Donghae. Having nowhere to go on the bed, Donghae sat there and braced himself. Eunhyuk continued approaching him until his mouth was right by his ear.

“No more stuttering,” Eunhyuk whispered to him before quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Donghae gasped in shock at getting his second kiss of the day when he had been up for less than fifteen minutes so far.

“Come on, you can shower in the spare bathroom while I get myself cleaned up and then we can go do things,” Eunhyuk stated, motioning for Donghae to get up.

“But...umm...I don’t have any clean clothes,” Donghae reminded him, looking around the room to see his clothes scattered everywhere.

“I can just look at the sizes on your clothes and lend you some of mine,” Eunhyuk explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “It looks like you should fit some of my clothes no problem.”

With a nod of his head, Donghae stood up and quickly slid on his boxer briefs while he was still hid under the cover. Once he had them on, he allowed the cover to drop and heard a pleased sound come from Eunhyuk.

“I really wish you would have been more self aware last night,” Eunhyuk stated. “Even if we didn’t end up doing anything...I would have loved to see you in those boxers more,” he purred.

“So you were planning on taking me here last night anyways,” Donghae said.

“I would have seen where things were headed after dinner,” the older explained. “I would have offered if you wanted to come back to my house for some coffee, and if you would have said yes...ehh...who knows what could have happened.”

Donghae knew he had been thinking about the same possibility yesterday, so he decided not to throw a fit about Eunhyuk confessing that he had been possibly hoping to have some sex, or at least touch one another.

Eunhyuk then led Donghae to the bathroom he would be using, which was right down the hall, got him out a towel and other essentials, and then headed off to clean himself. 

Not knowing how long or short of a shower Eunhyuk usually takes, Donghae rushed to make sure the older would not be waiting for him. Not to mention he did not want to appear to be taking advantage of Eunhyuk’s kindness by using up all of the hot water. 

The only problem with taking a quick shower, however, was that when he was finished, he was stuck without any change of clothes. 

With a towel tied around his waist, Donghae went to the spare bedroom again, and quickly peeked his head in. 

"Eunhyuk?" the younger called hesitantly, wondering if he would meet him back in there. 

When there was no answer, Donghae pushed the door open more to see he was nowhere in sight. With a small, confused pout on his lips, he then headed down the hallway in search for the older. He had no idea where he was going in the house, but he could faintly hear some noise, which must have been Eunhyuk. 

Seeing a door cracked open, Donghae gently pushed it open enough to slip through. He then heard music playing and saw another slightly open door with steam coming out from it. Besides for the music playing and water running in the bathroom, the house was quiet. 

Donghae looked around a little before he saw two piles of clothes sitting on Eunhyuk's bed. He figured Eunhyuk must have gathered the clothes for them to bring back to the spare room once he was done with his shoulder. Since Donghae had found them though, he saw nothing wrong with starting to get dressed so he would not be wet and cold. 

Right when Donghae was reaching down to grab a pair of boxers from the bed, he heard the water from the shower stop, and the music turn off. Panicked, the younger ran around to the other side of the bed and crouched down next to it. 

Only a couple seconds later did Eunhyuk come out from the bathroom completely naked. He was toweling himself off as he hummed softly for a short while.

Donghae could not help but peak around from the corner of the bed too get a glance. This morning he had been too preoccupied with last night's events to pay any attention to the older's body. Now was a different story though. He could see the muscles in Eunhyuk's chest and stomach, along with the ones flexing slightly in his arms as he continued drying himself off. Not to mention he was distracted by how great the older’s legs looked, and his hips.

"Damn..." Donghae said without realizing it as he licked his lips, fascinated with how great Eunhyuk looked. 

"Donghae? Is that you?" Eunhyuk called, walking over to where he had heard the voice come from. His feet shuffled over the carpeted floor, causing the younger to panic.

Not knowing what to do, Donghae curled up into a small ball and used some of the covers from the bed to hide his head. Even if he knew it would not hide him completely, he did not want Eunhyuk to see his face.

"You really are too cute for your own good sometimes," Eunhyuk stated as he looked down at the younger, standing with one of his hands on his hips. 

Crouching down next to Donghae, Eunhyuk took the cover in his hands and lifted it away from Donghae's face. In the process, he also leaned in closer and gave him another kiss on the lips. With nowhere to go, Donghae backed his head into the side of the mattress and allowed the man to kiss him more. 

"What were you doing hiding in here cutie?" Eunhyuk asked one he finally pulled back from their kiss. He lightly ran his thumb over Donghae’s blushing cheek before dropping it away. 

"I...umm...f-finished my um...shower. So...I came l-looking for a change of clothes," Donghae explained. "I heard your music and just came in."

"Then why were you hiding when I came out?" the older questioned as he helped Donghae to his feet. 

"I...don’t know..." Donghae confessed. "Umm...maybe I thought you would think I was snooping around?" he offered as an option. 

"Donghae, feel free to walk around anywhere you like when you're here," Eunhyuk told him with a small laugh. 

“Anywhere?” Donghae questioned.

“It’s not like I think you’re going to steal anything from me or something like that,” the older commented with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now come on, let's get dressed, have some breakfast, and then I can show you around a bit."

Agreeing to the plan, Donghae and Eunhyuk then got dressed together. Thankfully, Eunhyuk did have clothes that fit Donghae really well. 

I wish I would have grabbed him something that would have been bigger on him...Eunhyuk thought to himself. He’d look adorable in something of mine that’s larger.

As soon as they were done dressing, Eunhyuk led the younger down to the kitchen where he prepared them breakfast. While they were eating, he brought up the idea of Donghae spending his next few days off at his house. That way they could spend more time together. 

“You want me...to spend the rest of my days off here?” Donghae questioned as he poked at the omelette Eunhyuk had made for him. 

“I’d be more than willing to have you stay here,” Eunhyuk stated flat out. “There’s no problem with it.”

“I’d be a nuisance,” the younger pointed out.

“Nonsense! If I thought you were going to be a nuisance, I wouldn’t even be bringing this up with you,” the blonde pointed out.

“I don’t know…”

Eunhyuk could tell Donghae really was uncertain about spending all that time at his place, but he did not want to give up on the topic.

“Please…? What else would you be doing on your days off? Sitting at home alone?” the older questioned.

“Ya! I could go out and do things!” Donghae exclaimed, this time stabbing his fork into the omelette.

“Would you though?” Eunhyuk asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

“No…” the younger admitted with a heavy sigh. “I mean...I guess if you really want me to stay for the next couple of days...I could…”

“Perfect!” Eunhyuk stated excitedly. “Now let’s hurry up and finish eating before our food gets cold.”

Donghae only nodded his head and gave Eunhyuk a small smile before turning his attention back to his breakfast. If one thing was for sure, Eunhyuk definitely knew how to cook.

When their breakfast was completed, Eunhyuk gave Donghae the house tour. It was not a huge house, but by no means was it small either. Quite a couple of times, Donghae had gotten confused about how they got to some part of the house, or how they had managed to end up back at the front of the house. It seemed to him like that were too many connecting hallways that would get him confused. Eunhyuk had only laughed at him slightly and rubbed his head with a smile on his face, finding it cute that the younger was easily confused by his house. 

By the time they were done with the house tour, Donghae just wanted to rest and take everything in. 

The day had just begun, but before Donghae knew it, it was coming to an end. That was just how the rest of his time off work felt as well. He would wake up, sometimes in the same bed as Eunhyuk, go through with their day, and sleep again. 

Out of all the time they spent together, they never had sex. Kissing became quite a constant, which Donghae was really coming to enjoy, and neither of them ever complained about how much time they spent doing it. The younger even instigate their makeout sessions a couple of times. There was one time he had started kissing Eunhyuk on the couch which had led to both of them being completely naked, but nothing happened after they broke apart to regain their breaths.

Besides for all the kissing they had done, the two of them had gone for dinner again. This time Eunhyuk watched how much Donghae was drinking and made sure to moderate him, so they would not have a repeat of their first date. They had also gone to the movies, an amusement park, just walked around together, basically anything they could think of. Hell, Eunhyuk had even bought Donghae a new suit just because he thought he would look cute in it!

"I have to go into work tomorrow," Donghae sighed as they laid in bed after a makeout session, which had ended with Eunhyuk fondling his chest a bit.

"I have to go in as well to help bring boxes up," Eunhyuk pointed out with a slight grimace on his face. "You can always ride in with me and I can make sure you get all settled in," he offered. “I have a feeling since it took me being around to get everything packed away...it’s going to be the same sort of situation to get you unpacked.”

"I'll have to go home to grab my work stuff," Donghae stated after he had stuck his tongue out of Eunhyuk.

"Don’t bother. Just take half a day tomorrow," the older said. "Since not everyone will probably show up, move your stuff in, get your internet and everything connected, and then come home again."

"You’re a terrible influence on me," Donghae laughed.

“So have I convinced you to do it?” Eunhyuk questioned with a smile on his face, praying it would be that easy.

Donghae rolled his eyes and gave the older a playful shove. Eunhyuk knew he had won by that simple gesture, and leaned in closer to kiss Donghae on the cheek. Laughing and pushing Eunhyuk away, the younger smiled over at him.

They had both enjoyed their time together over these last couple of days. Doing everything together, and spending all of their time with each other had really made them grow closer. The only things is, neither of them had said they loved each other yet, or hinted that they wanted something more from each other than what they currently had. They would occasionally give each other sensual glances and other things like that, but nothing was verbally said. So neither of them knew if the other wanted to do something more.

That night, the two of them laid together in Eunhyuk’s bed. They had decided to spend the night relaxing and watching a movie together instead of going out like they had recently been doing. When they had crawled into bed, Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Donghae and pulled him in close. The younger had no problem at this point of snuggling into Eunhyuk and resting his head against his chest. At this point, even though it had only been a couple of days, they were use to snuggling close together like this, and found it extremely comfortable.

The next morning came too quickly as an alarm went off signaling to Donghae that he needed to wake up and start getting ready. Hearing the unwelcomed the noise, Eunhyuk shoved the younger over so he could turn off the alarm, being too far away from the noise and too lazy to do it himself. Even though the younger not want to move, he leaned off the mattress with his elbows, and grab his phone off the nightstand. With a flick of his finger the alarm was turned off and he place it back down before turning back to look at Eunhyuk, who looked like he was half dead. 

“Come on, you have to get up to drive me in today,” Donghae said as he nudged the older.

“It won't take me that long to pull on a shirt and pants,” the older grumbled before stretching a little bit and letting out a long yawn. “Go get yourself ready and I'll have breakfast on the table by the time you’re done,” Eunhyuk stated while making a shooing motion for Donghae to get going.

Letting out a small sigh, Donghae got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and made sure to wash his face and shave before leaving. When he arrived back in the bedroom, he realized Eunhyuk was gone and that the new suit the older had bought him was laying on the bed. With a smile on his face, Donghae grabbed the suit and began pulling it on. Only once he was fully dressed, he grabbed the jacket that went with the suit and walk to the kitchen. Thankfully after wandering around Eunhyuk’s house for the last couple of days, he managed to remember where the kitchen was located.

When the younger arrived in the kitchen, he saw plates of food already sitting on the table. To his surprise, Eunhyuk was already wearing his work clothes.

“Before you ask, I took care of myself in the guest bathroom,” Eunhyuk stated as he turned around with two cups of coffee in his hands and handed one to Donghae.

“You’re fast,” Donghae commented, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

“Pft! You wouldn’t know that,” Eunhyuk scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee and then sitting down at the table to start eating his breakfast with Donghae.

The two of them ate and talked a little, reminiscing about the amazing past couple of days they have had together. Donghae was complaining about how he did not want to have to start work again, but Eunhyuk quickly put an end to his complaining by telling him he needed to work to earn money to live. Knowing the older was making a good point, Donghae could only nod his head in agreement as he munched on a piece of toast with some jam on it.

In no time, they were heading out the door and getting into Eunhyuk’s car. The truck with all the boxes for the office would be at the new location when they arrived, so all they had to do was get there. 

It was not far into the drive when Donghae let out a heavy sigh. Eunhyuk took a glance over towards the younger and saw him leaning against his hand and staring out the window.

“Is everything alright, Donghae?” Eunhyuk questioned while keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

“I’m just thinking,” the younger stated, cocking his head a little to the side without looking back at Eunhyuk.

“About…?” Eunhyuk asked. “You know I’m not a mind reader,” he pointed out.

“I’ve spent the last couple of days around you,” the younger pointed out. “It’s going to be so lonely to go back to my house and be there all alone.”

“I know the feeling,” the older stated. “It’s no fun living all alone in a house with no one to talk to or bother.”

He feels the same way, Donghae said to himself, biting the inside of his cheek slightly as he thought. “Well...you’re probably used to having people over more often. I haven’t had someone stay at my place in a long time…”

“I’ve been single for so long and I haven’t had time to date, so I nearly forgot how nice it is to have someone with me all the time,” Eunhyuk admitted.

“Then that makes two of us,” Donghae commented back. “I haven’t dated anyone in...ggaahh...I don’t even know how long it’s been…five years or so I keep telling myself...could be more though for all I know.”

“Really? A catch like you, cutie?” Eunhyuk questioned, cocking his eyebrows.

“Don’t get sarcastic with me,” Donghae warned.

“I’m not,” Eunhyuk answered honestly while taking a quick look over at the younger. “Donghae, it sounds like you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re a lot of fun to be around and...I don’t think I’ve ever had as much fun with anyone as I have with you these last couple of days.”

The car grew quiet then with Donghae looking over at Eunhyuk with his mouth partially hanging open. Eunhyuk had basically just said what he had been thinking about him. Donghae did not understand how the two of them, after only knowing each other for such a short period of time, could feel the same exact way. They had enjoyed each other’s company so much, and that was even without being overly touchy. It had just been two people purely enjoying spending time with one another and having that company they were unaccustomed to.

“So...you’ve been single for quite some time now…” Donghae then said after the silence seemed to be growing awkward a bit.

“From the sound of it, you’re in the same boat,” Eunhyuk replied, implying he had been single for a long time. “Can I ask you something, Donghae?” he then asked while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Go for it, it’s not like I can run off anywhere,” Donghae laughed lightly.

“Do you like me?” the older asked flat out.

“W-what?” Donghae asked, hiding his face from Eunhyuk as he turned it back to look out his window. “I-I well...you s-see…”

“Relax, Donghae. I was just joking with you,” Eunhyuk stated. I only wish that was true...he added to himself with a small sigh.

“Aahhh...I see,” Donghae eventually replied with a small smile. I wanted to say yes so bad.

The rest of the ride went silently as the two of them kept their thoughts to themselves. Eunhyuk was wondering if he should speak up about how he felt about Donghae. If he did that thought it might cause more awkwardness if the younger did not like him the same way. Donghae on the other hand, was contemplating about flat out telling Eunhyuk that he did like him and wanted to take the relationship further to see what would happen.

Thankfully, they soon arrived at Donghae’s new office building and pulled into one of the parking spots close to the front doors. As soon as they were out of the car, Eunhyuk waved to some of the other moving crew members who were already there and unpacking boxes from the truck. Making a motion for Donghae to wait there, Eunhyuk jogged over to the other members of the moving crew and quickly explained that he was going to help move Donghae in first. He then made up an excuse about being Donghae’s only ride and having to leave early with him to get him somewhere important later today. Thankfully, the other crew members seemed to believe him and said it was alright, since Eunhyuk had worked hard when they had been moving everyone out of the old building. Once that was all taken care of, he waved Donghae over who moved quickly.

There were two other trucks parked near the entrance of the building, which other moving crew members were picking through and starting to move into the building. Thankfully, Eunhyuk knew where Donghae’s boxes were and pulled out a cart and started loading the boxes on. When Donghae made a move to help him move some of the boxes onto the cart, the older shooed him away, saying how he would take care of it since he was used to doing this kind of work. Although Donghae felt bad for just standing there, he allowed Eunhyuk to do as he wanted.

Once the cart was filled with all of Donghae’s boxes, they made their way into the building, to the elevator, and rode up to the younger’s new floor.

“Let’s see...779...780...781...782...783...and...784! Here it is!” Donghae exclaimed before grabbing the doorknob, giving it a twist and pushing it open.

“This place is ridiculously huge…” Eunhyuk complained. “I don’t know if I could even find my way back out...I hope you were paying attention…”

Donghae stood by his door and rolled his eyes at Eunhyuk. Sure, the floor was large...the entire building was huge...but it was not that complicated. He just had to take a left, then a right, then...another right perhaps? Or was it a left? Eh...either way they would find they way off the floor, and he would grow accustomed to it as he worked there more and would have to walk the floor to get to different offices.

Turning his attention back to his new office, Donghae swung the door open to reveal a much larger office than he had at the other building. One wall had a giant window with tinted blinds drawn halfway down, and were lightly knocking against the windows since they were cracked open. His desk was bigger, which he was thankful for, and there was also now above desk storage. A comfortable looking chair sat behind his desk, and two comfortable looking chairs sat by a small table not to far from the desk. There was also a small bookshelf sitting against one of the walls which he knew would get filled up quickly. This really was a lot better of an office than what he had been expecting.

Walking in, Donghae immediately went over to his new desk and leaned against it. Then looking back towards the doorway, he saw Eunhyuk pushing the cart in and closing the door behind him. The room was cool enough because the windows had been left open for a while, so there was no need to worry about overheating.

Shifting himself off the desk, Donghae went around his desk and laid his suit coat over the back of the chair so it would not get ruined.

“Shall we get started?” the younger asked excitedly.

“Wow...if only you had been this excited to pack things up,” Eunhyuk laughed, watching the younger’s face to see him scanning over the boxes.

“Well...unpacking things is a lot easier than packing them up…” Donghae stated with a slight pout. 

“So that means you won’t want to call it quits after one box is done and ask me to do the rest of it?” Eunhyuk questioned, raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course not!” Donghae exclaimed before grabbing the first box and placing it onto his desk with a large smile on his face.

But...speak of the devil...once he was done unpacking the first box, he was bored with unpacking and decided to sit in his chair and spin in circles. Eunhyuk on the other hand continued unpacking some of the younger’s things and placing them on his desk. At least if they were out of a box, Donghae would have no choice but to sooner or later get them put away.

“You said you were going to unpack...not sit and spin around in your chair like a child,” Eunhyuk stated, folding his arms over his chest and letting out a large sigh.

“But it got boring!” Donghae explained.

The younger then began spinning in circles in his chair again. Fed up with Donghae not helping with his own office, Eunhyuk walked around the desk and stopped the younger’s chair with one of his hands. Spinning Donghae around, Eunhyuk came face to face with the younger. Right when Donghae was about to say something, Eunhyuk reached forward and grabbed onto his chin, tilting his head up. Then, leaning forward, he latched his lips onto Donghae’s and instantly stuck his tongue inside the younger’s mouth.

Both of them had become use to kissing by now, and moved their tongues skillfully against each others. Donghae was pinned back against his chair as Eunhyuk leaned in closer to him, holding him firmly in place. When Donghae attempted to lean forward, Eunhyuk put his hand on the younger's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair to keep him in place. Even though he would not admit it, the younger enjoyed when Eunhyuk was a bit more assertive during their makeout sessions. 

It was only after a couple of minutes that Eunhyuk chose to pull away from Donghae. Both of them were panting and staring at each other. When it hit Donghae what they had just done, however, he glanced over at the door. 

“You should be thankful there are no windows on that wall,” he said while pointing towards the door. “Imagine what would have happened if someone would have walked past and seen us.”

“They would’ve had a pretty nice show if that was the case,” Eunhyuk purred before licking his lips.

“I’m not into people watching me have sex,” Donghae then stated.

“Sex?” Eunhyuk questioned.

Donghae’s face flushed a deep shade of red as he registered what he had just said. They have never even brought up the idea of having sex together, so why had he just blurted that out?

“Kiss! I meant kiss!” the younger screamed, waving his hands in dismissal of his last statement while also shaking his head.

“Kiss and sex are two completely different words,” Eunhyuk pointed out. “Were you thinking of having sex with me, Donghae?”

Swallowing hard, Donghae did something he never would have imagined himself doing. He nodded his head. He was acknowledging that he wanted to have sex with Eunhyuk.

“Willingly?” the older questioned. “You would willingly have sex with me?”

“Would you willingly have sex with me?” Donghae then asked back.

Without a moment's hesitation, Eunhyuk pulled Donghae out of his chair and pressed him up against the nearest wall. There was a hard thud as the younger’s back crashed into the wall, with the older’s body pressing against his so he could not move. Hands moved quickly, and soon both of their pants were undone and sliding down their legs. Part of Donghae’s shirt was unbuttoned when he suddenly pushed Eunhyuk away.

“The door…” the younger panted. “It needs to be locked.”

“It’s fine if it’s just closed,” Eunhyuk stated quickly in a panting voice.

“If it’s not locked, I’m not going any farther,”Donghae stated flat out. “I’m not risking someone walking in on us and reporting me to Human Resources.”

Groaning loudly, Eunhyuk quickly pulled away, removing his pants as he did so, and locked the door. When he turned back around, he found Donghae had removed his pants as well and had his shirt the rest of the way open. His shirt was hanging open, loosely framing his body, and making Donghae look quite arousing in that state, but Eunhyuk knew the shirt would not remain on for long.

Approaching the younger, Eunhyuk slowly peeled Donghae’s shirt off once he reached him. The piece of clothing fluttered to the floor and Eunhyuk could not help but take in the sight before him.

“You hide such a good body under so much clothes,” Eunhyuk stated, slowly bending down and placing small kisses along Donghae’s chest and stomach.

Donghae’s breath hitched as Eunhyuk moved lower and lower until he was right at the waistband of the boxers he had borrowed from him. With one swift pull, Eunhyuk ripped the boxers away, completely exposing the younger. Donghae attempted to move his hands to cover himself, but Eunhyuk was faster and had him spun around and pinned to the wall.

With his body pressed against the cold wall and his wrists pinned down in each of Eunhyuk's hands, Donghae stood there and allowed Eunhyuk to press himself against him. Donghae could feel the older’s nose running along the back of his neck, and his teeth lightly nipping at his skin. Kisses were pressed against his neck as well, making their way up until he felt a small nip at his earlobe. Small moans left Donghae’s mouth as he bit down on his bottom lip, but thankfully it was nothing loud enough that anyone out in the hall would be able to hear.

“Someone’s getting so eager they’re moving their hips,” Eunhyuk stated, feeling Donghae’s butt rubbing against his growing erection.

“Th-that’s y-your...fault…” Donghae panted out, trying his best not to moan more.

"Mmmmmmm...is it now?" Eunhyuk hummed into the younger's ear. "Then let’s go farther," he purred.

"F-farther?" The younger choked out. 

"We weren’t going to get naked to only touch one another," the older pointed out. "Do you have any lube here?"

“Why would I have lube at my office?" Donghae questioned in a shocked voice. “It’s not like I’m expecting to have sex with any of my co-workers here! And my dating life is non-existent!”

"Hmm...good point. I guess we can only have a bit of fun then," Eunhyuk sighed out. 

Biting his bottom lip, Donghae shook his head. Eunhyuk picked his head up more and looked at Donghae, who was suffering against the wall in anticipated pleasure. 

"Donghae, I'm not taking you raw," the older started right away. 

"Lotion...there should be a bottle of lotion in one of the boxes," Donghae panted while still moving his hips a bit. 

Pulling away more from the younger, Eunhyuk went over to the boxes and started searching through them like a madman. A couple of things fell out from the boxes here and there in his haste, but he did not hear Donghae complain. 

What Eunhyuk did not know, was that while he was searching for the lotion, Donghae had moved over to his new desk, pushed everything aside, and laid down on it. 

Only when Eunhyuk turned around, lotion in hand, did he see Donghae had moved. Starting at the younger for a couple of seconds, Eunhyuk took in the sight before him. Donghae was laying down on the desk with his knees bent and feet resting on it was well. One of his hands was stroking his pulsing erection while the other lightly played with his twitching hole. 

"Fuck..." Eunhyuk panted before walking over to Donghae and standing between his open legs. "Looks like someone’s even more eager than I originally thought."

Opening his eyes slightly, Donghae looked up at Eunhyuk, who was holding the lotion. Eagerly leaning up from the desk, Donghae made a grab for the lotion. Seeing what the younger was doing, however, Eunhyuk pulled it just out of his grasp. 

"Give it to me," Donghae whined while clenching and his hand repeatedly like a little kid who was looking at a candy bar. 

"Why are you so eager?" the older questioned as he popped the lid of the lotion off.

"I haven’t had sex, let alone been this aroused, in so long," Donghae explained with a slight whine in his voice to show how desperate he was for something more. "I feel like I'm going to explode if something doesn’t happen soon."

"If you haven’t had sex in that long, then that’s more of a reason for me to take things slow with you," Eunhyuk stated. "I wouldn’t want to hurt you during our first time together."

Donghae let out another small whimper as he listened to Eunhyuk and watched the older squeezed some lotion onto his hands and covered them.

The next time Eunhyuk looked down at Donghae, he was pleased to watch the younger spread his legs even more. Reaching down, he even pulled his butt cheeks apart. Eunhyuk almost lost it at that point as he got a view of the younger's quivering hole. Before Eunhyuk knew it, he was bringing a lotion covered finger down to Donghae’s hole and running it quickly over the puckered entrance that twitched in eagerness. Donghae enjoyed the brief feeling, and jerked his hips up in pleasure as he leaned his head back against the desk. Eunhyuk did this a couple more times before starting to push his finger inside.

As soon as he started pushing his finger in, he felt Donghae thrust his hips a little, silently begging for him to go faster. Slowly, however, Eunhyuk continued pushing his finger in, working it past the tight ring of muscle. 

By the time his entire finger was inside of Donghae, the younger was panting and his legs were shaking slightly. Eunhyuk then leaned forward so his face was by Donghae’s. Leaning down, he planted small kisses along Donghae’s neck and face. As he did this, he started pumping his finger in and out of the tight heat.

“More...please…” Donghae begged as his chest heaved up and down.

“Easy there, cutie,” Eunhyuk chuckled. “We have plenty of time with that door locked.”

Donghae arched his back slightly before releasing the hold he had on his ass and bringing his hands up to tangle into Eunhyuk’s hair. It was not long before Donghae was pulling harder at Eunhyuk’s hair so he could bring the older’s head down and kiss him. While they kissed, Eunhyuk introduced a second finger into Donghae’s tight hole. The younger moaned into the kiss and jutted his hips a little in pleasure. It did not take long for Eunhyuk to then add in a third finger and really start stretching him out.

“You feel so tight,” Eunhyuk moaned as he lifted away from their kiss and nibbled at Donghae’s bottom lip.

“L-let me...suck....y-your cock…” Donghae begged while he felt himself being stretched more than he had been in a long time.

“There’s no need for that today, cutie. Just leave everything to me,” Eunhyuk responded before bending down again and starting to bite Donghae on the neck.

Donghae let out a loud moan as he felt Eunhyuk biting and sucking at his skin. There was no doubt there would be a mark there shortly. By the time Eunhyuk lifted his head away from Donghae’s neck, he was also pulling his fingers out from his hole. A small whimper left Donghae’s lips as he now felt empty and wanting more. 

“Wait just a second, cutie. I need to get myself ready so it doesn’t hurt,” the older told him as he popped open the lotion again and squirted more on his hands so he could spread it on his erection.

Trying to lay still on his desk, Donghae found himself moving his hips slightly and trying to find something, anything, to grab onto.

The next time he felt Eunhyuk's hands on him, it was on his hips to drag him forward on the desk a bit. Donghae slid with ease over the polished surface and found his butt partially hanging off the edge of the desk, giving Eunhyuk very easy access. 

“Are you ready?” Eunhyuk asked, wanting to make sure Donghae knew what was coming next.

“Please...in...stick it in…” Donghae begged while gripping onto the edge of the desk, knowing what was going to come next might not be the most comfortable thing in the beginning.

“Relax as much as you can then,” Eunhyuk told him as he gave his erection a couple last strokes to ensure he was completely hard.

Donghae let out a couple long, steady breaths and nodded his head when he felt he was relaxed enough to take Eunhyuk in. At the signal, Eunhyuk moved himself in so the head of his cock was touching Donghae’s entrance. That alone was enough to get Donghae moaning and moving his hips slightly in anticipation.

“Stay still so I don’t hurt you on accident,” Eunhyuk warned, waiting for Donghae to calm down before he began moving again.

When the younger was still, Eunhyuk thrust his hips forward a bit so the head of his erection entered into the younger. Instantly he saw how Donghae’s face scrunched up in discomfort.

“Are you alright?” the older asked, not wanting to hurt Donghae. “Do you want me to pull out? Is it that bad?” he asked.

“Go...keep going…” Donghae responded. “It will...get better…” he groaned out at feeling stretched by Eunhyuk’s erection and knowing there was still a lot more to come.

Slowly, Eunhyuk continued sliding into Donghae until he was fully seated inside the younger. He rested there for a while to give Donghae the chance to adjust to his size. This was hard, however, because he could have easily cum inside of Donghae just from resting there. The tightness, the heat, the way he clenched around him.

After what seemed like hours to both of them, Eunhyuk finally began pulling out, and thrusting back in. He made sure to go slow so he would not accidentally hurt the younger in his eagerness. This pace got both of them moaning in pleasure as they felt each other. Eunhyuk was still trying to move a bit slow so he would not harm Donghae, but the younger found himself wrapping his legs around Eunhyuk’s waist to pull him in closer.

“I’m not that fragile,” Donghae panted to Eunhyuk just as the older was sliding back inside of him. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

“Are you sure?” Eunhyuk questioned in a nervous voice.

Instead of responding, Donghae took his legs around Eunhyuk’s waist and pushed him deeper inside of him. Both of them let out a loud moan again, and that was when Eunhyuk lost it. His hips started moving faster and harder and Donghae started moving his as well. The sound of slapping skin was loud in the empty office as their pace became more and more vigorous.

Donghae pulled Eunhyuk down again and started kissing him as an attempt to keep his voice down at least a little. Eunhyuk allowed Donghae to take control of their kiss, and found he enjoyed what the younger did. The way he played with his tongue, sucking on it and biting it a little, showed Donghae was no stranger to kissing. 

Eunhyuk picked his head up when he felt Donghae starting to get tighter around his erection. He could also feel the way the younger’s hips were shaking slightly.

“Are you close?” the older asked, looking down at Donghae without stopping his thrusts.

“Y-yes!” Donghae cried out in pleasure. “Cum! I need to cum!” he shouted as he backed his head against the desk more. 

“Then let us cum together,” Eunhyuk purred just as he felt Donghae tighten around him again. “I want to fill you with all my cum and watch your ass take it all in.”

“Yes!” Donghae called out, loving the way Eunhyuk was talking to him. 

“I want to feel the way your tight ass clenches around me while you cum,” Eunhyuk continued saying. “And I’ll watch your face as you’re completely overcome with ecstasy.”

Donghae made a small whining sound before he shouted loudly, not able to hold back anymore. He came while shouting Eunhyuk’s name, and felt the older bury himself all the way inside of his ass and fill him with his hot cum. 

By the time Donghae was finally able to open his eyes, his body was shaking from the wave of pleasure he had just felt. He looked up to see Eunhyuk staring back down at him with a smile on his face and sweat dripping down his chin. With a shaking hand, Donghae reached up and gently brought Eunhyuk back down to him. Holding the older’s face, Donghae lightly kissed him a couple of times before releasing him.

“Th-that was...amazing…” Donghae panted while still working on catching his breath. “So...so...amazing…”

“You were amazing,” Eunhyuk commented as he felt Donghae’s legs fall away from his hips.

“You did all the work,” Donghae pointed out to him.

“You’re the one with the amazing ass,” the older stated before kissing Donghae quickly on the lips. “Such an amazingly tight ass.”

“And you’re the one with the cock of a god,” Donghae said with a very pleased smile on his face.

“Of a god you say?” Eunhyuk asked, feeling proud of that compliment. “I think that’s the best compliment I’ve ever received.”

The two of them then kissed for the next couple of minutes before Eunhyuk slowly started pulling himself out from Donghae’s ass. The younger let out a small groan when Eunhyuk finally slid all the way out and shivered a little as he felt some of the cum leaking out from his hole, which was still a bit stretched and clenching around air.

“Donghae…” Eunhyuk called nervously.

“Hmmmm?” Donghae hummed in response as he traced Eunhyuk's chest lazily.

“What do you think about spending some more of your time at my house?” the older asked.

Donghae dropped his hand from Eunhyuk’s chest and looked at him with a serious face. He watched as Eunhyuk licked his lips nervously and contemplated the best thing to say in response.

“That’s usually something people with a serious relationship tend to do though...right?” the younger asked.

“I want this...you and me...to be a serious relationship, Donghae,” Eunhyuk stated. “I felt something for you from the first day I saw you when I was helping you pack up your office.”

“Y-you did?” Donghae asked. “I...I felt the same way since the first time I saw you too. That’s why I was so nervous around you.”

Donghae started sitting up more on his desk with some assistance from Eunhyuk. Once he was sitting up, the two of them looked seriously at each other.

“If I do say yes to spending more time with you at your house...I would feel bad causing more living expenses,” Donghae stated. “I would have to insist on paying at least half of any of the bills.”

“Donghae, there wouldn’t be any need for that,” Eunhyuk laughed with a couple dismissive shakes of his head.

“Two people living together is expensive, Eunhyuk!” the younger pointed out.

“Have you seen the sort of house I live in, Donghae?” Eunhyuk questioned. 

“Still! Take what you pay now and double that,” the younger stated. “I mean...I don’t even know how much time I’ll be spending at your house.”

“I was thinking the weekends to start, and then maybe see where we are after a while...add a few more days in...and eventually have you move in completely, if that would be alright with you,” Eunhyuk explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’ve done some thinking if you couldn’t tell.”

“Then I’m definitely helping to pay for living expenses!” Donghae exclaimed. “There’s no way around it!”

“Donghae," the older gently called to him. 

“I’ll pay for all my own things like food,” Donghae stated, ignoring the fact Eunhyuk had called his name.

“Donghae,” Eunhyuk called again, this time a bit firmer. 

“And I’ll try to use less hot water and not watch too much television to keep down on those costs,” the younger continued stating.

“Donghae.”

“You could give me a dollar amount for rent and I will pay it each month,” he said in a triumphant voice.

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes before reaching forward and grabbing Donghae’s face. The younger was about to say something else, but Eunhyuk leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. That was enough to silence him.

“Donghae, listen to me. You. Do. Not. Have. To. Pay. A. Cent,” Eunhyuk told him. “My father is the CEO of a large company and I’m next in line to take it over. I have plenty of money to spend on us,” he explained with a small smile on his face.

“You what!?” Donghae asked in such a shocked loud voice that Eunhyuk needed to take a couple steps back from him. “How come you didn’t tell me earlier? Why are you working as a mover when you can be learning how to take over your father's position!?”

“Well...you know...most people fall in love for the fact that someone has a lot of money instead of for love. And as far as why I am doing this...well...I went a bit mental with all the stress in the office, so my father told me to go clear my head and try doing something normal. I knew this would involve me moving constantly and not thinking about work, so I signed up. Plus, no one knows who I am here, well...besides for you now,” Eunhyuk pointed out. 

"So you’re telling me this just now because...?" Donghae questioned since the older had never really told him. 

"I could tell you were different from other people who would just want to use me for money," the older explained. "You showed me how much you love me without knowing I had money or anything. You just accepted me,” he added.

“There are no other huge secrets you’re hiding from me now is there?” the younger questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

“Mmmm...none that I can think of at the moment,” Eunhyuk stated in a serious voice.

“I swear...if you’re hiding another huge secret like that...I’m biting your dick off the first chance I get,” Donghae threatened.

“You do that, cutie, and I’ll just have to gag you,” the older said in a loving voice.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Donghae said, squinting his eyes at the older, not really knowing if he would do that or not.

“Who knows...maybe I have a whole room in my basement where I do all kinds of kinky things to whomever I lure into my house,” Eunhyuk said with a mischievous grin on his face. “I never showed you my basement, after all.”

“You do not have that in your basement,” Donghae scoffed with a small roll of his eyes.

“You’re right. I don’t have that in my basement,” Eunhyuk admitted. “But...with money, anything’s possible.”

Donghae’s face dropped as soon as Eunhyuk said that, and he started shaking his head and waving his hands as a sign to Eunhyuk that he did not have to go and do that. Laughing, Eunhyuk walked back over to Donghae and kissed him on his forehead. 

“So do you want to stay with me this weekend?” the older asked with a large smile on his face.

“I would love to,” Donghae replied with an even larger smile. “I love you, Eunhyuk.”

“I love you too, Donghae,” Eunhyuk said, enjoying the sound of that sentence.

“You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into,” the younger stated.

“I’ll take my chances,” Eunhyuk stated. “Now I think we should get dressed, finish putting your office together, and head back to my place like we agreed yesterday.”

“Agreed,” Donghae stated before hopping off his desk and starting to pull his clothes on.

“And no saying unpacking is boring and leaving it all to me,” the older said in a firm voice.

Donghae only rolled his eyes at Eunhyuk before they finished getting dressed. This would be an interesting relationship, and one that both of them hoped would last a very long time.


End file.
